A conventional lighter is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a valve connected to a top of a tank for receiving butane (for example) therein and the valve includes a disk 12 with a tube 120 extending from the disk 12. A flame adjusting wheel 11 has a threaded inner periphery is mounted to a threaded outer periphery of the disk 12. A gas lever 10 is connected to the tube 120 on the disk 12 so that when lifting the gas lever 10, the valve is actuated and the gas in the tank releases to be burned. A U-shaped member 13 is mounted to the top of the tank and a notch 130 is defined in a lower edge of the U-shaped member 13. A protrusion 111 extends from the adjusting wheel 11 and is accessed from notch 130 so that when shifting the protrusion 111, the disk 12 is rotated to adjust the volume of the gas releasing from the valve. The protrusion 111 can only be shifted within the notch 130 so that if the user wants to adjust the flame to an extreme condition, he/she has to remove the adjusting wheel 11 from the disk 12 and then rotate the disk to change the basic status of the disk 12 so as to have a larger or smaller gas volume that is normally released. Nevertheless, this is not an expected way for the users to adjust the gas volume and could damage the lighter.
The present invention intends to provide a flame adjusting device that allows the user to adjust the status of the valve without disassembling the lighter.